Cinnamon Bunny
Cinnamon Bunny (バニーシナモン, '' Banī Shinamon'') is one of the main protagionists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is also a student in the Blaze Blue dorm of Elemental Academy. Like her sister, she is part rabbit, but people don't look down on her because she is one of the Signers destined to save the world. She is known by her Signer distinction as the Phoenix Star Signer (不死鳥星のシグナー, Fushichōhoshi no Shigunā) Design Cinnamon has purple eyes and hair. She has two hair clips shaped like X's on both sides of her head to keep back her hair. She wears a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. While Turbo Dueling, she wears a red helmet that is identical to that of a sci-fi commander. Cinnamon 2.3.png|Cinnamon Season 2 Cinnamon Bunny.png|Cinnamon Season 1 Cinnamon Turbo.png|Cinnamon - Turbo Duel Season 1 Cinnamon's Season 1 outfit consists of a purple Japanese schoolgirl outfit, complete with a tie, along with purple socks and shoes. Season 2 In the second season, Cinnamon's outfit undergoes a major change. Her uniform is now a frilly sky blue Japanese school outfit with large bows on the top and skirt. Additionally, she has a purplish skirt and long blue stockings, followed up with high red boots. She also wears a light blue hat with the Japanese kanji for "Promise" on it (約束, Yakusoku) Biography Cinnamon was born on March 6th as the second of three children, her older sibling being Posie and her youngest being Rosie Bunny. At the age of 5, she started to play Duel Monsters, courtesy of her sister Posie. Several years later at the age of 11, she took the placement exam to get into Elemental Academy and ranked into the 3rd slot of the Blaze Blue dorm. Cinnamon also has a Duel Board, Dragon's Tail. Personality Cinnamon's personality is defined as being very energetic, especially around her sister and Posie's boyfriend. If anyone hurts her friends, she becomes protective and vows to find the ones who harmed them. She also gets easily upset whenever someone tries to use internet memes during a duel, as shown when Tetsuo summoned Watapon and used the YGOTAS quote with it. In most cases, Cinnamon would end up using punishing plays to take them out. She also tends to be a bit rash with her playing style, as it revolves around powering up her monsters + inflicting effect damage equickly. Relations Cinnamon has a positive relationship with basically everyone she met in the series. The exceptions to this rule are the Napakasama Group and to a lesser extent, Tetsuo and Komeshi. Abilities Like most of her friends, Cinnamon is able to achieve Clear Mind (or in her case, Phoenix Spirit), as shown when she Accel Synchro Summoned Phoenix Miko Flare Star. Deck Cinnamon plays Jurracs. ''List of Cinnamon's Decks'' Trivia * Cinnamon shares her birthday, March 6, with a Sanrio character of a similar name, although she's four years older and opposite gender. * Along with her sisters, she's one of the only characters who is partly rabbit. She's also one of two Signers who's part animal; the other one is Posie. ** They have a 4:1 human ratio (80% human, 20% animal ears/tail) ** In terms of what type of rabbit Cinnamon is, she is a Mini Lop. * Cinnamon is the only main character in Season 2 to have a complete outfit change. ** Her friends have only minor variations to their Season 1 outfits with the exception of Jason and Posie in their Season 2 casual outfits. * Interestingly enough, Cinnamon also weighs the same as Pokémon, although she's 4 1/2 inches taller (1.5 inches in 5Ds Blazing Gale). ** Cinnamon also has an affinity for the color red (like her sister Posie), which is said Pokemon's primary color. ** Ironically, both characters are Signers (although not until Season 2 for Latias). ** Additionally, Cinnamon's birthday (3/6/1998) falls half a year before the release of Pokemon Red and Blue in the USA (9/30/1998). Etymology * Cinnamon's name simply refers to the spice that is frequently used on certain foods as a source of flavoring. Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters